Affliction
by at-a-glance
Summary: [Set after TUE]With Danny's family gone he was sent to live with Vlad in Wisconsin. What drove Danny to detach himself from his ghost half? R&R [finished]
1. Gray Dawn Breaking

A/N:This one is linked with "Ever AndA Day", which if you didnt read that one was based off The Ultimate Enemy. You dont have to read the first one to know whats going on, it's pretty straight foreward. So enjoy.

* * *

It happened so fast, there was just nothing I could do. But it's still all my fault. Dead every one of them, gone forever. And me, the cause, I'm alive while they are dead. Life isnt suppose to be fair, but it wasn't their lives that were suppose to end. It was mine. 

For every action there is an opposite and equal reaction.How could one stupid move end up causing this whole mess? Tell Newton he's wrong. Cheating cant possibly end in everyone dying.I've never felt so lost in my whole life, there's just no one left for me. No one who could ever know me and understand me quite the same way.

What should I be feeling? Confusion, frustration, hate, sorrow, pain? I dont know, I cant seem to feel anything right now. But the events haven't quite sunk in yet.

They did when I packed. Valerie was there to help me. But she wasn't like them, I try to never think of their names.I'm not sure why but I guess it's just the way I can deal with this. Will she forget me once I leave Amity? Will my one remaining friend just forget? I dont want to be forgotten, and I'm sure they didn't either. But I deserve it.

I give to Valerie all I can think will help her remember how simple I was. A small hemp bracelet, nothing special, like me. I asked of her to not forget me and she requested the same. And after a simple friendly hug that seemed to hold so much emotion I climbed into a shining black SUV.

Valerie waved and I watched through the tinted windows of the backseat as I left behind the only home I ever knew. I took one last look at the large Fenton sign that hung over the house. That I presumed would be taken down as soon as a new family finds a home there.

I decided to stay quiet the whole ride. The person driving did not request my speech, so I didn't give it to him. I thought about what I had done, two other families were destroyed because of me. The Mansons and the Foleys. They each only had one child, and I took their kids away. I dont know about Lancer, but someone must be missing him as well.

As for mine, they just wasn't any family left, I was the family. Youngest, Danny, the remaining Fenton.Sole survivor of the freak accident. More like the freak that caused the accident.How will I ever live, knowing I caused everything. Destroyed a restaurant, and killed six people.

Now where am I going? Too Vlad's of course, my sworn enemy. How fun this will be. He finally got what he wanted and all it took was a horrible accident. I bet he'll never let me forget it either. You just wait.

I was wrong? How odd. Vlad is sympathetic in every way possible, he claims he doesnt want to be enemies. How can I trust the man I've hated, the man who countless times tried to tear up my family? I know I cant but I try not to cause trouble for myself or him. He is after all dare I say it, my gaurdian.

---------------------------

Vlad had pancakes made that Sunday morning. Danny had taken up residents with him a week ago. The poor boy was completely beside himself with greif. The man felt so bad for him, even he was torn at the loss of his college friends. Suddenly his differences with Jack didnt matter.

Vlad knocked on Danny's door twenty minutes ago to tell him breakfast was ready. Now where was he? Vlad always tried to keep Danny under a watchful eye, he feared that he might attempt sucide. Vlad wasnt naive, he'd read up on teenage depression.

Vlad hurried up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Daniel? Are you in there?" No reply. "Danny?" He called louder, but there wasnt an answer

Vlad took the liberty of opening the door. He saw the boy in his bed and he walked over. "Daniel?"

Danny groaned and opened his eyes. After seeing who'd disturbed his peace his facial expressions turned to a scowl. "What do you want?" He barked.

"I thought you were coming down for breakfast, I was just worried is all."

"Well I dont really feel well, so I'm not eating." Danny answered and pulled the covers over his head.

"Ok." Vlad sighed and left the boy alone.

The man went to his den and plopped down in a rather large green chair. He fiddled with the remote to his wide screen, but didnt turn it on. He was only trying to be a good person, but Danny didnt seem to care or notice. He knew Danny wasnt sick, he wasnt stupid. But Vlad didnt know how to reach that boy.If only he knew what happened.

Danny stared at the ceiling, he hadnt been woken up by Vlad. He'd never went to sleep, except for what he suspected to have been about ten minutes when he dreamt of a beautiful girl he knew he wouldnt see again. Guilt was always clouding his mind, he felt sick . He was miles from home, living with his arch-enemy, and he was a murderer. What else could he do? Danny just wanted to decay alone in a dark room, he deserved nothing else.

Danny just couldn't lie there anymore, wraiths appeared to dance around his walls. But he was alone. He figured these ghosts would haunt him for the rest of his life, but he decided watching them was not helping. He took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs.

He saw Vlad reading a book that said 'So Your Child's Depressed' it seemed like something Jazz would read. Danny's breath caught in his throat, he just thought of his sister's name, and soon he got a full imagine of the pretty red head. Tears stung in his eyes but he fought them away. 'You dont deserve to mourn.' He scolded himself.

Vlad just noticed the boy and rested his book in his lap. "Hello Danny, are you hungry now?" He asked with a smile.

"No." Danny answered.

"Well ok, but you know if you need anything..." But Danny caught him off.

"Look Vlad, I know you're trying to be nice, and I get it. But this is still really weird. I mean we were enemies only a week ago."

"I understand." Vlad said gently.

"How could you ever understand?" Danny asked painfully. "Aren't you satisfied my father's dead, isn't that what you wanted, and hey look you finally have me. I bet you are just so happy everything's going your way." Danny shouted with mock joy.

"No, Danny I'm not. This isn't what I wanted. You are not mine, you are and always will be the son of Jack and Maddie. Two very good friends that I foolishly shut out, I never wanted this to happen and I realize that I was wrong." Vlad explained.

Danny only stared at the man from behind a lock of raven hair. "Whatever." Danny sighed. "I'm going for a walk."

"Well dont be too long." Vlad said as the boy began to leave.

"Got it." Danny shouted back apathetically.

Danny walked out into the sunshine. A thought of running away came to his mind, but where would he go?


	2. But Home is No Where

"Where am I going?" I asked myself aloud as I walked through the forest.

Tears were running down my cheeks, I can't stand this pain and emptiness. I realized that there was only one place I could go, the one place I'd ever known. Home.

I didnt seem to be tracked as I left, no vultures and no Vlad trailed me. I flew with no real drive, but I made it to my once lovely home. There was no for sale sign, the place was condenmed. At first I was shocked it was a perfectly good home, but then again the fact it had a ghost portal probably didn't boost sales. Who wants a haunted house?

So I'm not exactly sure what I'm up to exactly. I really cant see a point to my coming here, there are only memories in this dust collecting house. I walk up the stairs letting my hand drag the dust off the railing. Without her constant cleaning and sprucing this place looks a hundred times older.

I am not the one who should be acending this staircase, they should be. After a tired day off work and school they should be going up to bed, while I stay buried somewhere else. I shouldn't be in mourning, I shouldn't be here right now. This house should be clean and brimming with activity. But it's dead and desolate, much like my own life.

A numb feeling constricts me as I dawn upon her door. It's white like all of the rest, but on the other side is a pink room. I slowly reach for the doorknob, I hold it but I can't turn it.

_"You need to face your problems head on Danny, or you'll never learn to deal with them."_

She always told me that, and I know she's right. She's always right, no she was always right, she isn't here anymore. I finally slowly creak the door open, and I see a room I always saw almost every day. It's the same thing. Yet I never realized that it smelled of her, that she had a certain aroma, it's probably only her perfume.

Strange how you notice scents after a person is gone. I was just so used to coming in contact with her everyday. I took it for granted. After a quick look around I spotted her locket and took it. It was something she made, I dont know why, but it has our picture cut into a heart shape.

Next stop my parents' room. This time I don't hesistate to open the door, head on right? The first thought that comes to my mind is that I am a dissapointment. I know I should be feeling misery or longing but I only feel I've failed. I've failed them all, their names come to me.

I've failed Jazz, Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker, and even Mr.Lancer, (even if I was already failing his class). I let them down I am suppose to protect them from things like this. What would Jazz tell me at a moment like this? Oh, to not beat myself up over this, that it wasn't my fault. But wait a second she can't 'cause I killed her.

The sun has long since set, I'm not sure for how long I stood in the doorway, but it was very dark. I wish I had a watch, there is no electricity here. I go back to Jazz's room and take her blanket from her bed, and then I curl up in my parents' bed.

For a moment they are here with me and I am safe. I melted into dreams of a better past time with every fallen tear. Nothing else exsisted, nothing but me and my family.

----------------------------------

"Vlad would you look at the time? Where is that boy?" Demanded Vlad's maid who was a moderately attractive latina woman with a heavy accent.

"I'm sure he's fine." Vlad said calmy.

"It is pitch black out there, he could be hurt how can you be so unworried?" She demanded, she was quite a fiery woman.

"Maria, you worry to much my dear. I know him well."

"Oh yeah." She challenged her flare kicking in. "And what if he is hurt? What are we to do just wait and see? I think I will call the police."

"Trust me, he'll be back in bed by morning." Vlad answered coolly.

"How can we know for sure?"She asked still determined to get Danny home now.

"He will be, Daniel is very predictive. And if he's not here by morning you can call the police." Vlad reasoned. "I thought you said he was going to be a nuisance. Why the sudden concern?"

"Eh he reminded me of my son. I just worry like a mother and I cannot help it."

"There there he'll be here tomorrow, now go home and get some rest."

"I hope you are right." Maria added waving a finger in his face. "I will use I told you so's against you."

Maria left shortly after their little talk. Vlad understood why she cared so much, she had maternal instincts, and Danny was a lost child with no one to care for him. Of course Maria would take to the teen so quickly. She was always such a kind and gentle person to begin with.

Even Vlad felt the draw that Danny seemed to be giving off. It was strange, Vlad would never give a lost kid the time of day but suddenly this boy came along and suddenly he felt obligated to help him. No it wasn't obligation, he wanted to help. But he just couldn't understand why, they were enemies not too long ago.

As the night dragged on Vlad stayed alert in his chair, he was determined to make sure Danny came home. Suddenly the lead vulture appeared. He had wrinkles which was odd for a bird and he wore a shriner's cap. The bird perched himself near Vlad.

"It's late shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked.

"Well shouldn't you?" Vlad returned, he didn't have to explain himself to a ghost bird.

"Eh, they are just too noisy, I can't sleep. I think you're waiting for that little rascal."

"Yes perhaps I am." Vlad answered, "But does that matter?"

"No, but why don't you just send us after him if you're that worried?" The vulture asked insightfully.

"I'm letting Danny know I will give him space if he wants it. If I keep him under a tight rule, he'll be even more angry."

"So you're letting him assert his independence? Phooey on all that new age parenting, I say tight leash and punsihments."

"Well what do you know your a bird?"Vlad snipped.

"Whatever Masters I am going back to my perch, I wont bother you." He stopped and saw the look on Vlad's face. "And I wont go after the kid."

"Good." Vlad answered as the large green vulture disappeared from sight.And again Vlad was left alone in solitude, waiting.

-------------------------

Danny awoke just as the sun was begining to rise. He looked out the window and saw the soft milky colors on the horizon that were effected by the rising sun's rays. A few stars twinkled in the early moring sky but the moon was gone from sight. It was so lovely, he thought Sam would've loved to see this.

He looked around the room he was in. He could hardly remember last night, and he realized he was alone. A nasuea enveloped him again, the sick feeling of wanting to disappear. Danny let out a pained sigh and changed into a ghost. He should go back to Vlad's the man would probably be very angry that he didn't return last night.

Danny always hated to be on Vlad's bad side, even if there was a truce. But then again the last time he'd enraged someone he had a truce with, it ended, and pretty quickly. So after a last glance at where he used to live he left.

On his way he saw Sam's house, he wished the pretty goth was there. He'd do anything just to hold her in his arms, he'd do anything just to see her face again. In fact Danny would die just to have all of them here again. But he'd already blew that one, and he knew even if she was there he didn't deserve to be with her. He never did.

Infact Danny realized he didn't seem to deserve anything he was given, because he could never return the favor. Sam and Tucker's friendship and loyalty, his parent's affections, Jazz's undying care, Mr.Lancer's kindness. None of it.

Danny was completely destroyed, he wanted to take this all back. To stop all this from happening, to go ghost and save them even if he couldn't save himself. But there just was no going back. He was damned to carry this burden alone with no one to help support him.

* * *

yes this seems to be a very promising story. tell me what you think. more to come...


	3. Not Myself Anymore

Maria came to Vlad's early that morning she found the wealthy man sleeping in his chair. She shook him awake.

"Ok Masters time to see if Danny is home, up, up, up." She said with an impatient tone as he woke up.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." Vlad sighed as he got up and followed the maid up the stairs and to Danny's door.

Maria opened it quickly and saw a figure sleeping in the bed. "See there he is safe and sound." Vlad whispered."Like I said, I was right now wasn't I?"

Maria stood out in the doorway and looked up at him. "I suppose, but this isnt going to happen again. Next time we go out to look for him not wait around. Comprenda?"

"Got it." He said.

"I will go make breakfast, you make sure he comes down to eat. He didn't eat probably all day yesterday."Maria said in a scolding tone. "He will not be starving in this house." And with that she turned and walked down the stairs.

Vlad looked into the room and then shut the door quietly, he would wake the boy up in an hour because he guessed that Danny probably got back not too long ago. But he knew Maria was right, if Vlad was correct on where Danny was then he probably hadn't eaten or drunken anything.

About an hour passed and Vlad went back into the room and gently shook the boy. "Come on Danny wake up." He said softly, he knew his voice would probably startle Danny. Danny groaned and turned over.

"Five more minutes..." He muttered in a sleepy trance.

"But Danny, there's a ghost!" Vlad shouted making the boy sit up right and look around.

"Where?" He said looking around frantically.

"No where, but since your up I guess you should get dressed and come get some breakfast."

"But I'm not..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what your going to say, so just stop right there." Vlad sighed looking at Danny who scowled back and folded his arms over his chest. "Look, I know where you went last night."

"Stalker." Danny mummbled irrverting his eyes to the wall.

"No, I did not follow you, I'm merely guessing, but I'm almost certain where you were." Vlad edged over so he was sitting beside Danny, "Listen I know you miss them, I miss them too."

"You didn't know them." Danny spat bitterly.

"Danny I grew up with your parents, dont tell me that I did not know them. And to be honest, this whole hatred of Jack was never that strong until they had kids. I mean I was crushed when they were married, but we were still friends."

"Your still a psycho." Danny muttered bitterly.

"Yeah, I was. I realize that now. Danny it's ok to miss your family and friends, you loved them. It's not a sign of weakness to show emotion, building it up will not help you." Vlad urged, he really was trying to be a good person. He waited for an answer but Danny kept his eyes glued to the wall. "Alright, I expect you down in at least twenty minutes, do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try." Danny answered under his breath with that teenage attitude.

Vlad walked down and was greeted by Maria. "He is coming down?"

"Yes."

"Good, that boy is already too scrawny." She said as she set the table.

Danny dragged his feet all the way to the kitchen. He didn't want to be up, and he didn't want to be here. He was just so sick of it, this strange rut he'd dug himself in. He sat at the table and ate very little. Vlad ate quickly and said he had some things to work on. So Danny was left with Maria.

She sat at the table next to him and watched him play lazily with his food. "Food is for eating not playing." She scolded gently.

"I know that." Danny responded annoyed, he'd heard that before.

"Well there are people who would love to have that food."

"Yeah I've heard that before too." He sighed apathetically. "You are such a mom."

"I am a mom." She said looking him in the eye. "You seem so sad, perhaps you would like to talk."

"Well of course I'm sad." Danny eyed her and dropped his fork. "My family and friends are dead and I'm living her with my en-I mean that jerk." Danny said stopping himself from saying something that she didnt need to know.

"Yes, he can be a bit of a jerk at times, but he does care about you."

"Why?"

"Well why not, your such a sweet boy." She shrugged her eyes falling into his. He stared back at her looking a bit confused.

"I'm not what I used to be." He muttered he raised a clenched fist that had been under the table and then layed it on the table. Whatever was hiden within in it he dropped and left.

Maria picked up the dainty silver locket, it surely hadn't been his, but she couldn't imagine why he would leave it. And it wasn't an accident, he knew he put it there. Maria opened it and saw a pretty red head standing next to the boy she knew had once been Danny.

Danny made his way to his large room he hated it. Sure every kid wantsbig room and ahuge house, but he missed his simple home littered with inventions not quite finished. He missed tripping over ecto-guns and accidentally firing them off, or watching Jazz slip over a Fenton Thermos. Those were such good times, he never should've taken them for granted, but he had no way of knowing that he would never see those moments again.

Danny let out a sigh as he sat in a dark green chair by the window. He looked outside, it was another beautiful day. All week the sun wouldn't stop shinning. It was as if nature itself took great pleasure in mocking him. Danny sighed and rested his head on his fist. "Why am I this way?" He muttered to no one in particular.

Danny blinked as more wraiths began to dance about his walls. Of course he knew they weren't really there. Those shadows weren't real, but they did exist once in the past. Danny groaned again, and took it upon himself to take a stand against them and throw a box at the wall. The shattered along with the contents in the small brown box.

He never remember packing anything fragile, but he heard the sound of glass breaking. When he went to the corner to investigate he found an empty picture frame. Large jagged pieces of glass presented themselves on the floor. He picked up one that glinted in the sunlight that poured through a second window.

He heard of some people's strategies for curing depression. Actually it was a tempory releif, but that sounded just as good. "Anything, anything to take this away." Danny muttered as he turned the sharp shattered glass over in his hands.

Lots of people did it anyway, so why not him? He knew the asnwer he'd be given by his parents, his sister, and his friends. But they weren't here to tell him. Infact he was planning on doing this because they weren't here. Misery whispered in his ear, telling him lies that he welcomed, knowing they weren't true but deciding to ignore it.

He held the pointed edge to his wrist and sucked in a breath of air. Danny closed his eyes, it would only be a single swift movement.

What's truth anyway...


	4. Put Out the Fire Inside Me

Danny was about to do something he'd never considered before, but as he went to make the cut his wrist went intangible. In frustration Danny threw the glass across the room. His head became more clear.

"What was I thinking?" Danny asked looking down at his unharmed arm. Danny felt more ashamed than ever, what would they think if they saw him now? Nothing but dissapointment.

Danny dropped to his knees in the center of his room. 'What do I do?' He thought, the pain came flooding back and began to crash over his head. 'What can I do? There's nothing for me, then why do I continue to go on?'

A thought came to his mind. Valerie. She still cared, she still thought of him and emailed him, sometimes she'd call just to leave a happy greeting on his cell phone. Danny thought to call her but didn't he only checked his email and read a new message. It was nothing major she just wrote she missed him and that worked sucked.

And for a moment Danny felt like a normal teenager. Not some killing orphan halfa. He was just Danny Fenton and he was nothinghorrible in her innocent unknowing eyes.

-----------------------

I stayed away from everyone all day. I made my presence unknown and unrecognized. It's all I deserve any way. When the night came down I tossed restlessly unable to sleep. I felt guilty, I tried to do the unspeakable, the dumbest thing ever. That wasn't me at all. I'm stronger than that.

Before I went to bed I'd seen a lovely l picture of Sam. My dear departed Sam, whose beauty will never grace this world. I realized now my mistake, I had my chance to tell her of my love but for some reason I seemed to push that aside. We had all the time in the world right? God she was always right I was clueless.

But I still couldn't sleep. And my eyes soon found the phone on the nightstand. Who do I call? Who else? It seems so late, but I think she'll understand. Hopefully.

I dial the number and the phone rings once, twice, "Danny?" Comes a tired female voice.

"Valerie I'm so sorry for waking you." I apoligize noticing the time is two o clock.

"It's no problem Danny, really, so whats on your mind?" She asks suddenly sounding so awake.

The dreaded question, I don't know exactly how to tell her. She always told me to be strong and not to resort to anything that would dome damange."I, I uh, please dont hate me, but I tried to hurt myself." I stuttered out trying to keep my cool, I was a guy we don't cry.

"It'll be alright Danny I promise. You have to hold on I know it's really rough but you have to try. You're parents wouldnt want you to die, and they would want you to go on and succeed.There's a reason you survived. There is, I promise." She naswered sounding desperate to keep me alive.

I had to think about this. Was there a reason I survived? Well as far as she knew, but the real reason was that I didn't act I didn't help. And they all went up in smoke. No my sweetest Valerie, there was no reason that I walked out ok, I just wasn't in their position. I wished I'd moved closer to them so that I could've gone out just like them.

"You're right Valerie."I hesiated as I chose my words correctly then continued."I know better than this I really do, but I just cant help it, they're dead, they're all dead. I saw them die, I did. And it's all my fault." I said shaking my head as the pictures of them danced in my guilty conscience.

"It's never you're fault, what happened, happened, with no one at fault especially not you." Valerie returned, she really cared about me but if only she knew the truth. Her words were honest and sincere but they truly were useless to me. It _was_ my fault.

"Will the pain ever end?" I asked feeling my heart sink as I had already knew the answer.

"It will, I promise you this, it will always hurt a little but it will dull." She answered. This pain dulling didn't seem to be comprehensible, there's no way.

"How do you know?"I asked cautiously, there's no way she could understand right?

"I've lost a loved one, my mother, trust me Danny as long as you believe they are there they always will be."

"I know, I really never felt this bad but I saw a picture of Sam, she was so beautiful and I couldn't help but remember the look in her eyes before she died. Valerie, I really loved her." I said still keeping back tears. At least I could tell somebody that I loved that girl.

Sam had looked so scared and hurt, she gave me this look that said 'How could you let this happen?' I wanted to scream, how could I let this happen? I shouldn't have. Is it just me or am I stuck in a redundant depression. I can't take this much longer.

"I know Danny just hold on and remember they'll always be with you. Dont ever let go." Valerie comforted.

"Ok Valerie I'll try my very hardest. I promise." I finally said, before we both said goodbye and hung up.

Don't ever let go? She must think I'm sucidal or something. I'm not, at least I don't think I am, after the whole incident today I couldn't imagine killing myself. But then again you can't really kill whats already dead. And believe you me that I am in fact dead. Take no note of the breathing or beating heart, those are lies.

I am dead to all feeling, dead to this world, dead to myself. So then what's the problem with just making the walking corpse of Danny Fenton find peace? I already know, my parents would never want to see my like this. They would never want me to think like this. Infact they never would've liked a lot of things I've done and become.

I see the problem vaguely now, but I have no solution so far. But the problem isn't Fenton. It's Phantom. He's taken over my life, he's taken everything and I'm done being the failure for him. I'm done being the freak for him. I just want to be me again, and only me. But is that even possible, is this a sucide attempt?

I see no way, I'm stuck with this nuisance for the rest of my life and probably even in my after life. There are just too many lies too many difficulties. This must end.

--------------------------

Danny walked over and stared at himself in the mirror that sat atop a dresser. The pale moonlight seemed to play tricks with his eyes because the reflection in the mirror was Phantom. Phantom just smiling back.

"Who do you think you are?" Danny growled at the image."You aren't me, you never were. I just covered up for you and took the beatings for."

The image stared back only moving when Danny did. The poor despondent teen was hallucinating, he was losing his mind.Danny stared harder at the image until the eyes began to dim from their green back to his natural blue color.

"Ha I'm in control." He laughed, but for some reason his victory meant nothing, for he wasn't in control. If he had been this wouldn't be occuring.

Danny clenched his fist angrily as he waited while Phantom regressed back to Fenton. Finally the reflection was back to the plain teen filled with abject misery. Danny realized he didn't like this boy any better than the last. 'I'm so sick of myself.' He thought bitterly as he looked down at a picture of Sam with shinning eyes.

Suddenly a rage errupted from Danny and in one split second motion he punch the mirror. His reflection shattered and his hand bled. Danny screamed not in pain but in frustration and defeat. He fell to the floor crying and clinging to the picure.

Vlad burst in after being awoken by the boy's cries. He rushed over to the crumpled teenager and saw the blood emitting itself from his hand. Vlad kneeled beside Danny ignoring the shattered glass that surronded them he gathered the boy in his arms as his paternal insicts seemed to kick in.

"Danny it's ok boy, it's ok."

Danny quivered and then after a few moments he stopped crying all together. He pulled away from Vlad and his face grew stern. "Make it stop."

"What?" Vlad said blinking at the boy.

"The ghost, phantom, take it away, take it out do something." He answered and Vlad thought he sounded insane.

"Daniel I don't think I can do that without something happening to you."

"I don't care. Take it away." Danny said firmly.

* * *

yeah so this hour is certainly not unfamiliar to me but having tricked my body into only about four hours of sleep last night, it may as well be 5am. Perfect time to write really. In any other state I might write something halfway intelligible or concise and who wants that? I'll stick to my somnambulist prose. 

Reviews, feedback, thoughts, whatever you wish to call it. Just do it up if you feel it is needed.


	5. I Burned Away

Danny stared down at his bandaged hand as he sat in the lab. For a week Vlad had been working on how to rid Danny of Phantom. Today he'd called Danny down to lab because he'd finally found a way.

"Ok Danny, this is the best I could do." He said as he showed Danny to large gloves with claws at the ends. Danny stared at them his eyes widening. "Yes I realize they are rather large. But like I said this is the best I could do for something so complicated."

"But wont that hurt?" Danny asked.

"No, because I decided it would be safer if I just had you anesthetized during the whole thing." Vlad answered. "But Danny you do realize that I can't ensure that this is safe. I don't know the consquences of taking the ghost from a human."

"I've seperated myself before. Nothing happened to me." Danny shrugged.

"Yes but that's just splitting yourself into two personalities. This is ripping out your other half. Do you understand that something could go wrong?"

"Yup." Danny answered. "And frankly I don't care. What can I lose?"

"Your life." Vlad said but the boy rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't this concern you? Danny you should care what happens to you. I know it probably feels like there's nothing left for you anymore, but you didn't die in the accident."

"Do you know that for sure? Cause I'm pretty sure I did." Danny glared at Vlad.

Vlad got downto eye level with the teenager and took a hold of his shoulders. "Promise me Danny that you will think this through." Danny kept his eyes off of him. "Danny look me in the eyes and promise you will think this through and take it seriously."

Danny sighed and saw the worry that clouded the man's eyes. "Alright. I'll think about it." Danny sighed annoyed, then he left the lab.

Vlad watched him go and picked up the picture of him, Jack,and Maddie. He looked at them and frowned. "I'm trying my hardest to take care of him, but I'm not sure if I can go through with this."

By the next morning Danny walked down the stairs of the lab and saw Vlad sitting hunched in his chair. "Alright I thought about it all night."

"Did you finally come to your senses boy?" Vlad asked with hope.

"Yeah I did. The ghost has got to go."

"Are you sure? I mean you thought about all the consequences, the repercussions, everything?"

"Yup. This is for the best." Danny answered.

Vlad sighed and nodded. "Very well if this is really what you want then I guess we're doing it."

Vlad had Danny set up on a table that stood upright and put the mask over his face. Vlad walked over to the table that held the glowing gloves and put them on. He raised his hands and reached into Danny. It took only second to be able to rip the ghost from the boy.

But unfortunately without Phantom being guided by Danny's conscience and morals he was a rogue spirit. He immediately took the gloves from Vlad in a fit of uncentered rage. He tore Vlad's ghost from him, he wanted him to know what it felt like to be half.

Phantom wanted so desperetly to be whole he tried merging with Plasmius, it worked. Malevolence and ultimate power formed together breeding a new ghost from hate and pain. Vlad watched fearfully as the ghost ripped Danny from the table and tossed him in the corner.

Danny was disorientated and frightened, there was nothing he could do but tremble. The angry ghost glared down at him, as an evil voice taunted.

_'Go ahead Phantom, do away with him, he doesn't want you. He made you this way, show him that he made a mistake.'_

_------------------------------------_

It all came at me fast, but there was only a second of seering pain, then darkness empty darkness. I don't know where I am but this can't be Vlad's lab, it's not.

All my fears and I, just left, in suicide and I am going. I guess this was sucide. But does that matter, nothing matters. The future's bright without me.

I blink making my eyes mine as a bright blinding light engulf's me. Death, this is dying. I guess the whole light at the end of tunnel isn't a metaphor, it's really there. But despite popular belief I'm not going towards it, it's coming at me and I can do nothing.

It's silent in this empty white room, there's no distinct begining or end, no definate floor or ceiling. But I'm not floating. This has got to be purgatory, it can't be Heaven of Hell. I never thought of life after death as far as I was concerned I was always going to be Phantom, but we split.

Oh no what if he was my soul, but then again why would I be here. This is too confusing I understand why there are religions because I have no idea where I am or what is going on. All I know is that I must be dead, or unconscious, but most likely dead.

Inthe distance or something like it I can see a figure forming as it comes closer. I notice it's a girl, but what is she? Maybe angels exist. The closer she get's her shape become recognizable, it's Sam. Now I must be dreaming, I could never see her again. Because if there was a realm like Heaven that would not be the place for me.

She comes closer a smile on her face, what is she so happy about? She looks practically the same as the day she died except for the radiant glow that is emulating from her. She's so beautiful and I am intranced. She grabs my hand and pulls me. Where are we going?

But who cares Sam is with me again. I don't care where we're going I'm content with this right now. Sam lets go off my hand and giggles as she takes off in a run. No Sam don't run. I follow, she obviously is familar with this place and I don't want to be alone anymore.

We run I make sure to try and keep up with her and not lose sight of the goth girl. She wouldn't abandon me right? I'm not sure how far we've actually moved from where I started but my legs are starting to feel numb. And Sam has gotten so far ahead I can no longer make out the design on her skirt.

Please Sam don't leave me here alone. I hope she won't. I strain my eyes looking forward and I notice she isn't running anymore and there are more figures farther behind her standing in some blue opening to who knows where. And as I draw closer I know all of the shapes.

Jazz, Tucker, Mom, Dad, and of course Sam. I move closer to the opening and stop cautiously. I can't be sure where this will take me. Sam smiles and motions for with her finger to follow her.

Well if this is a dream I will wake up, and if I'm dead there's not much I can do to stop what is happening. So I take her outstreched hand and follow her.What can I lose right?

-------------------------

Vlad stared in horror as firemen dug through the wreckage of his mansion. They'd pulled him out only moments ago, but he didn't know of Danny's fate. He remembered the ghost hitting the teen with an ecto blast then destroying the lab. But there was a chance the blast didn't kill Danny.

'Please be alright.' He thought over and over. This was his fault, and he'd never wanted anything to happen to Danny.

After fifteen minutes of searching they pulled Danny out, but one lift of the wrist and all of Vlad's hopes were dashed. They found Danny dead, it was unsure to Vlad whether it was the explosion or the ghost that killed him. But he was dead.

Vlad growled in frustration as tears threatend to fall, but he would not cry. A sheirking woman came up behind him.

"Vlad you are alright!" Maria cried hugging him. "Where is Danny?"

Vlad shook his head and pointed to a strecher that had a figure covered. "He is gone." Vlad muttered.

"This is terrible." Maria murmered. "Why Vlad, why?"

"It was out of my hands."

Vlad knew where the evil hybrid was going, back to it's orgins to do God knows what. And Vlad could not stop him, infact the man was broken. He sheltered himself keeping away from the sweet maid who'd always been kind and keeping away from people in general. He lived in his battered castle, all alone.

But before Vlad lost all sanity he wrote a letter to the last talented ghost hunter and sent her equipment he could only hope she could rid the world of this murderer.

_Dear Valerie_

_As, you already know Danny has passed on, but his death was not an accident in fact it was far from it. He was taken, before my very eyes, by a ghost bred from pain and hate. And I know I may sound crazy, you of all people should know that a ghost cannot be all that far fetched. This ghost is half Danny Phantom and half Plasmius, you may remember Plasmius from when King Pariah appeared . I know this hybrid ghost will arrive in Amity so defend yourself and the town from this creature and may the good Lord save you._

_With greatest respect,_

_Vlad_

_p.s. Dont under estimate him, he's had his taste of blood._

_

* * *

_

And that's the end of that.

I realize that Danny's point of view might be confusing but I didn't want to tel you whether it was Heaven, Hell, Ghost Zone, or anything else because I think it's better for you just to know he found his family and friends again.

So thanks for reading and the honest reviews

a-a-g


End file.
